An electrician or another individual may often work with electrical cables. For example, the electrical cable may have a non-metallic outer sheath that surrounds multiple individual conductors, which are insulated from each other by insulation covering the individual conductors. The electrical cable may include two current-carrying conductors with individual insulation and an uninsulated or bare ground wire. The electrician or another individual may want to cut the outer sheath and strip a length of the outer sheath away from the conductors without cutting, nicking, or otherwise damaging the conductors or the individual conductor insulation for the conductors. In addition, after removing the outer sheath, the electrician or other individual may want to cut the individual conductor insulation on one or more of the conductors and strip a length of insulation from a conductor without cutting, nicking, or otherwise damaging the conductors.